dcfandomcom-20200222-history
August Heart (Prime Earth)
August Heart is a colleague of Barry's whose brother was murdered by a career criminal and his killer was let free due to insubstantial evidence and the destruction of said evidence when Barry and his lab were struck by lightning. When August confronts the Black Hole, a group who had stolen a van containing equipment from S.T.A.R. Labs, he recognizes their symbol which was spray-painted near his brother's crime scene. August is shot at but before the bullet could hit him or Barry can save him, August is struck by lightning from a Speed Force storm. Now a speedster, August knocks out his shooter. After Barry reveals himself to be the Flash, August creates his own costume and becomes Barry's partner, also wishing to use his powers to solve his brother's murder. After defeating Black Hole, they witness another Speed Force storm strike more citizens, turning them into Speedsters. August helps Barry round up any new speedsters who use their newfound powers as criminals. The two meet Dr. Meena Dhawan, a new speedster who has helped create a Speed Force training center to help the new speedsters control their powers. When Barry and Meena return after recruiting more speedsters, they find an injured August who tells them that a new speedster called Godspeed killed the speedster criminals and took their speed. A recovered August brings two of the recruits with him in order to storm the Speed Force storm-infused Dr. Carver. After Barry and Meena's 'day off', Godspeed arrives at the training center where he is confronted by Meena. As Avery Ho, one of the speedster recruits, escapes to get the Flash, Godspeed kills Meena and two of the recruits and takes their speed. When Godspeed kills Billy Parks, the main suspect in August's brother's murder, Barry realizes that August is Godspeed. Barry confronts him and August reveals that he is indeed Godspeed and had given up on the justice system, deciding to become judge, jury, and executioner, killing his brother's murderer. August reveals that when he was near the speedster criminals, he could feel the Speed Force within them connecting with him. He decided to take their powers from them, resulting in their deaths and August being injured. After realizing that it was possibly to siphon another speedster's speed without killing them (evident when he, Barry, Meena, and two recruits took Dr. Carver's speed), August tried it again on Meena and the two recruits. However, it garnered the same results as the first time. With his increased speed, August reveals he can create a double or himself and be at two places at once, a feat that is limited and takes a physical toll on him. Barry uses this to his advantage and escapes. August proceeds to interrogate the other Black Hole members about his brother's death but kills them all when he receives no information. When the speedster recruits safely give their speed to Barry and Wally to stop Godspeed, August arrives and is able to take Avery's speed. Barry chases after Godspeed who reveals that he'll head to Iron Heights and do the one thing Barry couldn't, kill his enemies, including Eobard Thawne. However, the new Kid Flash (Wally West II) intervenes and helps the Flash in taking down Godspeed, who is later incarcerated in Iron Heights. Several months later, he is in a fight with Mick Rory and notices Barry is at Iron Heights, unsure of why he's there. | Powers = *'Speed Force Conduit': After being struck by a bolt of lightning during a Speed Force storm in Central City, August gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. August, along with all speedsters connected to the Force, acts as a release valve for the Speed Force. When August uses his powers, he taps into that built up energy. ** : August is able to run at incredible superhuman speeds. He has absorbed so much Speed Force that he has become even faster than the Flash. His speed allows him to generate so much force to the point that he could decapitate a man with a single punch, as well as knock a man out with a mere poke. ** : August's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds without getting tired or weak. ** : August's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** : August's reflexes are enhanced to superhuman levels, allowing him to easily react to danger and events. ** : Godspeed possesses sufficiently enhanced strength, as he was able to effortlessly lift and dangle a grown man with one hand, high above his head. ** : Barry explained that a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion" which provides light protection from the nastier elements of their speed. *** : August's durability is enhanced to levels greater than any normal human. This is due to the Speed Force supplying him with a "friction cushion". ** : Like all conduits of the Speed Force, August is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. ** : As a conduit of the Speed Force, Godspeed's body generates large amounts of the electrical energy that he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at superhuman speed. *** : August is capable of healing other conduits of the Speed Force, through physical contact of his Speed Force energy. ** : By focusing, Godspeed can use the Speed Force to create solid energy constructs, which he used to compose his costume. ** : Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants August enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. ** : Godspeed can become intangible by vibrating his body on a molecular level, allowing objects to pass directly through him. He can also vibrate other people at his own frequency, making them intangible, which allowed him to merge them with a wall. *** : By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Godspeed can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ** : By "divide his Speed Force", Godspeed is able to clone himself, thus being able to be in two places at once. He claims he is able to do this because he is much faster than the Flash. If he keeps the copy around too long, the Speed Force causes him pain, the copy will then destabilize and the Speed Force will be sent back to the original. ** : Godspeed has shown the ability to drain away the Speed Force from others whose DNA has not completely bonded to the Speed Force. Unless the Speed Force is taken willfully from a speedster, the speedster will be killed with the loss of their powers. ** : August is able to create strong vortexes of wind by rotating his arms at super-speed. | Abilities = * : August was able to deceive the everyone at S.T.A.R Labs and even Barry Allen himself by acting as the Flash's partner. * * * * Speed Force Knowledge: Godspeed was able to figure out how to steal speed from other speedsters, create constructs, and be in two places at once, all things that even Barry Allen couldn't figure out how to do at the time. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : If August keeps a clone active for too long, the Speed Force pains him and recombines him with his clones. Stealing another speedster's speed also pains him, though a great deal more than his cloning, as he mentioned that the first time he tried it, it nearly killed him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:CCPD members Category:Detectives